vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit is the sixth episode of the Third Season and the fiftieth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Smells Like Teen Spirit promo WELCOME BACK, SENIORS — On the first day of their senior year, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt are still reeling from recent events, while Tyler seems to be enjoying everything a little too much. Damon is annoyed by a new houseguest, and everyone is surprised by the arrival of a new student in Alaric's history class. Matt asks Bonnie for help when he realizes he made a serious mistake. Meanwhile Stefan continues to carry out his latest assignment from Klaus. Steven R. McQueenalso stars. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (uncredited) * Malese Jow as Anna Co-Cast * Onira Tares as Cheerleader * TJ Hassan as Coach Lyman Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Esther and Vicki. * This is the 50th episode of The Vampire Diaries. * This episode will be a homage to the Pilot as it includes most events that happened then like; ** Cheerleader Practice ** Back-To-School Bonfire ** Elena and Stefan meeting as she leaves the boys bathroom * Kevin Williamson did not write this episode with Julie, because of conflicts with The Secret Circle writings and production. * Klaus doesn't appear in this episode. * Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler have appeared in all the first 6 episodes, for the second time since season 2. * Having made cameo appearances in'' The End of the Affair'' and The Reckoning, this is the first episode to fully feature Mikael. * Rebekah meets Damon and Alaric in this episode. * Stefan mentions to Elena the Homecoming dance which will occur in Homecoming. * Taylor Kinney was uncredited in this episode. Continuity * Elena mentions that she uses the vervain grenade on Elijah. It was first seen in Rose a''nd in ''The Hybrid. * Mason Lockwood was last seen in Plan B. He only appeared in The Sacrifice and By the Light of the Moon on video. This is his first appearance as of a ghost. * Alaric returns in this episode. He was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. * In the "Pilot" episode, on the first day of school, when Elena looks at Stefan the first time (men's room), repeating the scene in this episode, but in this occasion is Elena and Damon. Cultural References * The title is a reference to . * Stefan is playing a twisted version of Twister , the viral game by Hasbro. Because of the awckward positions and close proximity, there is a level of sexual tension in this game. * Damon calls Rebekah "Barbie Klaus". A reference to the popular blond doll that is often an eufemism for dumb blond. * Vicki says she will fit right in a town with vampires, witches and werewolves. It could be a reference to the cult British TV series "Being Human ". * Damon says "Come on, Buffy" to Elena, which is a reference to the successful TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer which aired from 1997 until 2003. * Damon calls Elena "Warrior Princess". That is a reference to the other successfull TV series Xena, the Warrior Princess , which aired from 1995-2001 * Damon says that "the way to a vampire's heart" is to reach it from beneath the ribcage. But he could as well have said through the stomach, since that is also a soft spot.... * Caroline calls Tyler a Minion .That's usually reserved for a very obedient, subservient sidekick. * Rebekah has never eaten a S'more before. Maybe because they were invented in 1927, and she was daggered in 1922... * Tyler says "I consider it a challenge" - that is a reference to the meme used by Barney Stinson from "How I met your Mother". Quotes Stefan: ''(To Alaric) ''You're not gonna want to mess with me." ---- Alaric: "Vampires, they will hurt whoever they want, and they will do it without remorse!" Elena: "You think that I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire." ---- Damon: (To Elena) '"No one's going to hurt you. Especially not my brother."'' ---- 'Caroline: ''(To Tyler) '"Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school."'' ---- 'Elena: ''(To Stefan) '"I knew you'd catch me."'' ---- 'Elena: (To Stefan) '"You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" ---- 'Damon: (To Elena) '"Come on, Buffy." ---- '''Bonnie: "Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghosts of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Caroline: "And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day?" ---- Damon: (To Katherine about Mikael) '"We need him to kill Klaus so I can deripperfy Stefan before he destroys my house."'' ---- 'Vicki: ''(To Matt) '"In a town full of vampires, werewolves and witches I'll fit right in."'' ---- 'Caroline: ''(To Tyler) '"Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. Why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid slave minion?"'' ---- 'Tyler: ''(To Caroline) '"Everything I like about me is you."'' ---- 'Caroline: ''(Talking about Tyler) '"How do we fix him?"'' '''Damon: "Get a new boyfriend." ---- Stefan: "Why didn't you let me die?" Elena: "Because I still have hope, I know who you really are. Better than anyone, Stefan. I’m not giving up." Stefan: "Elena. Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?" Elena: "No Stefan, it makes me strong." Gallery Videos Pictures OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (2).jpg OM3.jpg The-vampire-diaries-promo-smells-like-teen-spirit_450x212.png Vampire-diaries_3.jpg Behindthescenes.jpg|Claire and Candice-behind the scenes|linktext=Claire and Candice-behind the scenes Tumblr_lt3vasCZ2D1qe34pco1_500.png Vampire-Diaries-Caroline_510.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan_510.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg VD 306A 0200b.jpg VD 306A 0171b.jpg sltsx1.jpg sltsx2.jpg sltsx3.jpg sltsx4.jpg sltsx5.jpg sltsx6.jpg sltsx7.jpg Elena training.png|Elena training Rebekah moving into Salvatore house.png|Rebekah vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m25s164.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h16m31s224.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m37s122.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m50s4.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h21m41s255.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h20m43s190.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h22m43s103.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h17m51s2.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-31.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-30.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-27.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-6.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-26.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-23.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-21.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-8.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h05m51s132.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h04m07s117.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h02m13s251.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h00m39s85.png 00634570fb3.jpg 00635550e17.jpg 00635630e72.jpg 0f20f666b13453f15685f0d998eb9b6d.jpg 21e7038c7a084ef821861041a4df6d8c.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg 58ec57915514552f74c51715468c4886.jpg 614f12881eb626f5c28c1bc308dd4d5f.jpg 73615ccccc5621faf97b1b6a32ec02a2.jpg 00634310f80.jpg bcc727bad93239836c7caf763f379fe1.jpg 0053.jpg 0190.jpg 0267.jpg 0270.jpg 0272.jpg 0279.jpg 0289.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m21s89.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h35m36s73.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h03m56s2.png 3c8d43a35b8e70b389b65a47a3e49773.jpg 55c824d1d51686c9b49ab305733ab4cf.jpg Tyler-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg|Tyler-and-Caroline- Tyler-and-Caroline-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Stefan-and-Elena-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirt.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg Katherine-Jeremy-The -Reckoning.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3